The Love of Us
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: cute fanfic abuot the love of Alex and Britt in college


The Love of us

Right now we were at Brit's home in Chicago her mom and dad were on a three day vacation and Shelly was overnighting at the doctors for tests. We were up in her room working on an advanced college class science project. And yes we were still pared together by name even in college but we didn't mind.

We were the best and perfect pair and couple around. We were in love and defying the odds every day as an all American and Latino couple. "ugh this is to easy" she mused falling back into her pillow. "I know, but we have to start it we also have cultures homework." I said trying to hype her up. "About what, it's only the third week of school?" she questioned cooking her head to the side like the cutest puppy ever.

"Oh it's a paper we have to write about our most traumatizing memory we have ever had." I answered. But as I looked at her I saw that she shivered and her eyes grew wide. I immediately knew that she was thinking of the time Colin got jealous of us and stabbed her in the side. Luckily I found her in the foyer and because of my fights I new what to do. I leaned over kissed her on the cheek put my hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear "do not worry my sweet _novia_ I'll protect you from that stupid git." I said as she smiled and added "I love your accent _amor_."

After a long lasting tickle match we both decided on our topic for the paper "I am going to write about my first gun shot wound." I said pulling up my shirt to reveal a small scar on my side. "oh I am going to write about… well you know." She finished as we both shuddered.

As the night went on we grew more and more tired and at 10:17 we both wanted some water before we fell asleep in each others arms. So I went wondering through the huge house that was ours for the night. When I reached the spotless kitchen I found two clean crystal glasses and filled them to the brim. As I took a sip from one of the glasses and started walking I heard a crash of glass, a small scream from Brittany, what sounded like a gun shot, another blood curtailing scream, a thump, and deep evil laugh.

_Oh my god_ I thought as I dropped the glasses and ran up the stares and skidded into her door frame. "YOU!" we both shouted at one another. Right now my girlfriend was unconscious and bleeding uncontrollably on the floor and I was staring at Colin, the man who broke the window, shot the gun, and hurt my _novia_ again. "well well I thought that I would be alone to do my bidding tonight and finish this little _fulana_ as you would say it." At that my body surged with adrenalin and I shouted "go back to the jail sell you belong in you _Cabron!"_ I shouted pushing him out of the window.

_Brittany… Brittany! _I thought as my body broke into a cold sweat. I ran over to the spot were her body lay limp and bloody. She had been shot about three inches above her heart I could tell with one look. I wrapped her in my jacket and put her flat on the floor. I may be better now but I know what to do when this stuff happens and of coarse Colin was taken back to prison and of coarse I called 911 and road with her in the ambulance.

The next few hours were a blur they took her away from me to the E.R., put her in surgery, and made me wait to see her for 16 hours. Finally when a woman at the front said "Anybody here for miss Ellis may now go to her room, room 7 on the left." I started at a jog to her room and when I reached it I felt relieved. She was not as pale as the other night and her shoulder across her breast to her waist on her left side was bandaged with clean white wrap. Her perfect face was flawless even then in a worst case scenario.

I held her soft limp pale hand in mine the colors contrasting greatly. A little later I was still stroking her hand when I saw a doctor do a double take in the mirror and walk in.

He stood in the doorway for a minute with a puzzled look on her face and then finally said "Oh yes I see now, young man the last time you were here it was the other way around you see you were in the bed and she was in the chair stroking your hand." "but last time I was in the hospital for a gun shot her and her family were all the way in Bermuda on vacation she could not have been here." I said gesturing around the room.

"Oh yes she was, you see at the time I was an intern and wanted someone to talk to so when she came in I stopped her to talk. She said and I quote 'I heard about my _amor's_ gun shot so I hoped on the next flight which took 5 hours and drove here from home.' So I took her in here and she did the same thing you are doing now." He said simply

"really?" I asked "Yes Really." He said finally leaving the room. _I never knew that… she loved me even then, even when I was still struggling to get out of the gang. Oh my sweet, sweet amor I will always love you and now I know that you will always love me to._

About 4 hours later it was getting dark and it felt like the entire hospital was growing tired but I and some other doctors were alert. Finally after about 3 days of waiting at 7:36 P.M. I saw my beautiful baby's glass like blue eyes flutter open. Her head tilted in my direction and she smiled and I could tell with all of the strength she could muster she said in a small and thin voice "Is _he_ gone and are you alright?" her voice was nothing but a whisper. I cupped her cheek in my large palm and said "Don't worry he is back in jail and I am fine. But it is you that I'm worried about."

Oh you have no idea how much I love this girl. "you know this is like déjà vu except the other way around." She said with another small burst of energy. At this point we were both looking down lovingly at our very contrasted hands – hers small pale and smooth, and mine large chocolaty and rough. – we both smiled but really I was smiling for the both of us as I merrily kissed her on the forehead "yes I know the doctor told me and I never knew but thank you for that. You know the whole time I was out I had the same weird dream of nothing but blackness but you were there and your face was beautiful and tear stained and the whole time I was wondering why I was thinking of you crying over me… but now I know I was visualizing what was really happening." I finished as she smiled and a small tear rolled down her beautiful face that I quickly rubbed away.

That night I went home and fell asleep late wishing Brittany was beside me like usual but I knew she was safe. And I knew that that creep would not dare come close to her ever again.


End file.
